


Spoils of Victory

by TheNaughtyVirgin, VelvetPaw



Category: Hockey RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Body Slave!Tyler, Body Worship, Cosplay, Dirty Talk, Gladiator!Jamie, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: Tyler decides to take their gladiator fantasies to the next level with matching Halloween costumes. Jamie is reluctant at first but Tyler isverypersuasive.“Ah, yes!” Tyler gasped, pressing himself against Jamie in answer. The look on Jamie’s face, all greedy and possessive, caused a blush to blossom on his cheeks. If Tyler was Adonis, Jamie was Hades—all dark, masculine power; his heavy muscles rippled, heat smouldered in his gaze, his black hair, for once, ungelled and wild. He looked primitive and sensual, and Tyler was so fucking turned on that he debated skipping the party entirely.





	Spoils of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, guys! Guess who’s back, back again? *Eminem plays in the distance* Ahahaha! :) First of all, Happy Boyfriend’s Day, everyone! Is there a better way to celebrate than by reading a very naughty story about our fav boyfs? Also, hockey season is officially starting tomorrow, hihi! So, for all of you who want to get back in the mood, here’s a story for you! ;) Before I move along, I just want to say that I have a huge feeling for this year... The season hasn’t even started, and we’ve been overwhelmed by extra boyfriendy moments! <3__<3 Something big is gonna happen!
> 
> As for this story, it’s all about a long held fantasy of ours. Velvet is the one to blame for first introducing the vision of Gladiator!Jamie in a bunch of our fics. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he comes back often in Tyler’s fantasies. *_* So now, we decided to indulge ourselves and write all about Tyler role playing as Jamie’s devoted bath slave and Jamie as his glorious, sexy champion! <3 We initially wanted to post this story on Halloween, but since we had it all finished, we simply couldn’t wait!!! :P I was thinking that many people (including myself) like to feel the Halloween spirit before the actual day anyway! I hope that you all enjoy this story as much as we loved writing it.
> 
> On a little sidenote, I want to thank you once again for being there for me, Velvet. You’ve taught me so much and writing with you (even if we have our little messy moments, ahaha) is always a pure joy. Thank you for inspiring me and being such a dear and precious friend to me. Love you! <3 <3 <3

Tyler was just opening the boxes when Jamie walked into the living room. “What you got there, Seggy? Been online shopping again?”

Tyler rolled his eyes as he smiled fondly at his boyfriend. He peeled back some fancy tissue paper and held up a really short white dress? Jamie just stared back, confused about how Tyler wanted him to react. “It’s, ah, pretty?” he said finally.

This time Tyler snorted with laughter at Jamie’s reaction. “It’s a toga, Jamie. Not a dress. It’s part of my Halloween costume. Yours is in the other box.” Tyler gestured at the still unopened box. Jamie didn’t recognize the name of the company, but it had a Hollywood address; guess that meant Tyler hadn’t just ordered them from some random online Halloween party shop. “Remember, you said I could chose the costumes this year?”

Eyeing his own box with trepidation, Jamie hesitantly lifted off the top and peeled back more of the tissue paper. His costume appeared to be a lot of straps and buckles, and the skirt appeared to be leather, but it was still a skirt. He dropped it back into the box quickly. “Nope, no way am I wearing a skirt to the Stars’ Halloween party, Tyler. Sorry. Can’t do it.”

“Jamie!” Tyler huffed, “Don’t be such a spoilsport. It’s not a skirt; it’s a gladiator costume. From our fantasy? Remember? You’re the victorious gladiator, I’m your bath-attendant-slash-victory-  
spoils? It’ll be fun! We can dress up and go to the party then come home and play out that fantasy together.” Tyler set down his toga to wrap his arms around Jamie, pulling him close and giving him a teasing kiss. 

“Sorry, Tyler. I’m not going to wear a skirt in public. Maybe I can wear gladiator pants or something instead?” Jamie’s ears were turning pink, a sure sign that he was embarrassed. Tyler drew him in for a longer, deeper kiss.

“I’ll bet I can change your mind….” Tyler murmured when they finally split for air. He tugged on Jamie’s hand leading the way to the bedroom.

“Well, I’m certainly willing to let you try,” Jamie muttered as he followed his boyfriend down the hall. 

***

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Jamie groused as he dumped the contents of his costume box out on the bed. “Is there a diagram or something for how to put this damn thing on?”

Tyler stifled a laugh as he rummaged through the pile of fabric and accessories. “Actually, ah, yes, here it is.” He handed Jamie a diagram showing a picture of a man with various layers of dress. Jamie grimaced but accepted the paper. He examined the instructions for a moment before starting to sort through the mess on the bed.

Tyler watched, amused, as a grumbling Jamie started sorting things into various piles. He hid his smile as Jamie discovered the sword and shield and was unable to resist taking a few practice swings. “Well, I’ll leave you to it then. I’m just going to go take a quick shower and work on my own preparations.” Jamie barely grunted an acknowledgement as he continued to “slash” and “stab” at the pillows. 

Tyler slipped into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and undressed. They’d had so much fun talking through the gladiator fantasies in the past, so he was really looking forward to possibly acting them out tonight. Ducking under the warm spray of water, Tyler cleaned himself thoroughly. As always when he scrubbed with sexy Jamie thoughts filling his head, he started getting hard. Only the thought of being late kept him from jerking one out to visions of Jamie in his costume. 

When he was clean inside and out, Tyler dried quickly. Watching himself in the mirror as he did his hair, he imagined Jamie—the victorious gladiator—standing behind him, bunching his toga over his ass, and claiming his prized pleasure slave without ceremony. Goosebumps pebbled his skin; tonight held so many possibilities!

His still chubbed cock made wrapping a towel around his waist impossible, so he padded naked into the bedroom where his costume waited. Tyler concentrated very hard on the unsexiest thoughts he could envision while he pulled on the white loincloth. The fabric was soft and not too tight on his sensitive cock and balls. Next, he put on the toga and fixed the golden buckles at his shoulders. He tied the golden rope that served as a belt around his narrow waist and placed a laurel wreath of the same colour on his head. The delicate gold embroidered laurels highlighted his honey brown curls. 

Tyler looked himself over in the bedroom mirror and couldn’t help but think that he looked good. The toga ended about mid thigh and showed off the hard muscle of his thighs. He turned around slightly to look at the way the toga kissed the curve of his ass. He completed his attire with a pair of Roman sandals and made his way downstairs.

After waiting for a few minutes, Tyler yelled up the stairs, “C’mon, Jamie, we’re going to be late if we don’t leave soon!” He shifted from foot to foot, admiring the detail on the golden sandals wrapped around his feet and calves; the costume designer had really gone all out. 

“I’m not going out in public like this!” Jamie’s voice was downright grumpy as he appeared at the top of the stairs. Tyler took one look at Jamie’s boxers sticking out from under the armoured skirt of his costume and burst into laughter.

“No, you most certainly are not!” Tyler ran up the stairs after the retreating figure of his boyfriend. “You need to wear the underwear that came with the costume.”

“That wasn’t underwear, Tyler! It was a flap tied to a thong!” Jamie threw up his hands in disgust.

“It’s a loincloth, Jamie.” Tyler grabbed Jamie’s shoulders forcing him to hold still. “Look, babe, no one is going to see what you have on under your skir—er, armour, except me.” Tyler cupped Jamie’s darkly bearded cheeks between his hands and brought his head down so that he could whisper in his ear. “And I find the thought of you in a loincloth totally hot, babe.” He nipped at Jamie’s earlobe to punctuate his statement.

“It’s going to be anything but hot if there’s a stray breeze,” Jamie pouted. Tyler laughed outright at the sulky expression on Jamie’s face. “Do I have to?” Jamie tried pleading one more time.

Tyler bent to yank the legs of his boxers off. “It’s either that or go bare, Jameson. Your choice.” Face scarlet, Jamie plucked the offending scrap of leather out of the drawer where he’d obviously tried to “lose” it. Tyler watched while Jamie donned the offending garment, admiring the picture that his captain made in his costume.

“By the gods, Jamie! You are a sight to behold,” Tyler said, voice dark and husky. His Jamie was positively alluring as he took his heavy cock in hand and adjusted it behind the loincloth. It made Tyler’s mouth water. Jamie let the multi-layered fabric and leather skirt drop to cover his crotch, but it didn’t hide Jamie’s impossibly thick thighs in the least. 

Tyler got closer and reached out to swirl a finger through the soft dusting of dark hair on Jamie’s chest. Jamie’s skin was all sunkissed bronze after a summer spent outdoors, and he truly looked like a gladiator about to step onto the sands of the arena. Tyler peeked coquettishly through his lashes. “What can I do for you, gladiator?” Tyler teased, one of his hands traveling down over Jamie’s stomach to grope him through the leather. 

Tyler’s hand drifted under the skirt and gently squeezed his cock, cupping it underneath the balls as if feeling its weight. Despite his reddened cheeks, Jamie’s breath caught as heat shot to his groin, and he growled softly. He still felt a little silly dressed this way, but Tyler’s blatant appreciation gave him the confidence he’d need to leave the house. 

“And look at you,” Jamie hummed. “A true Adonis sent from the heavens to please me, hmh?” Jamie retaliated by looping his arms around Tyler’s waist and grasping two good handfuls of Tyler’s ass. It was plump like a peach, and Jamie felt the toga slide over the muscles as he bunched the fabric with the squeeze of his hands.

“Ah, yes!” Tyler gasped, pressing himself against Jamie in answer. The look on Jamie’s face, all greedy and possessive, caused a blush to blossom on his cheeks. If Tyler was Adonis, Jamie was Hades—all dark, masculine power; his heavy muscles rippled, heat smouldered in his gaze, his black hair, for once, ungelled and wild. He looked primitive and sensual, and Tyler was so fucking turned on that he debated skipping the party entirely. 

As if sensing his indecision, Jamie shifted one thick thigh between Tyler’s legs and pulled him closer, letting his hands sneak underneath Tyler’s toga to cup bare asscheeks. Tyler groaned as he pulled away. “Fuck, Jamie! As much as I would just love to kept going, we must _get_ going.” 

“Alright, alright,” Jamie conceded with only a small pout. “But I have every intention of coming home tonight and conquering every inch of my gorgeous slave.” Jamie bent his neck slightly to capture Tyler’s soft lips in a searing kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, each man clearly riled up and eager for more. Tyler moaned into the kiss, his hands moving to tangle in Jamie’s mane. Tyler finally broke the kiss, gently tugging Jamie’s head back by the hair. Jamie looked deeply into Tyler’s eyes and could see the flame dancing in the bright brown pupils; Tyler definitely had something on his mind.

“You still have your chest plate to put on, my champion,” Tyler breathed out, “Please, let your devoted body slave do this for you.” Jamie smiled smugly, content to let Tyler move around him and lift the beautifully decorated chest plate from the bed. It was really gorgeous, Jamie had to admit. There were intricate golden horses carved into the metal plate and other sinuous designs like laurels and flowery plants. The matching shoulder guard was made out of the same metal and with motifs similar to what was on the chest plate. It looked like it could have come straight off the movie set of _Gladiator_ or _Spartacus_. And it fit like a dream; definitely custom tailored. Tyler must have paid a ton for it!

Tyler helped him settle the chest plate against his torso, then he started fastening the straps holding it in place. The inside of the armour was lightly padded and lined with leather, and it really felt comfortable against Jamie’s skin. “Damn, Tyler! Can’t believe you actually went to all this trouble for a Halloween costume.”

“Well, of course, Jamie! You know how badly I wanted to see you as my gladiator. Besides, I’m hoping you might be inspired to wear this more than once.” Tyler said, kissing Jamie on one of his broad shoulders. He looked up to see Jamie smiling fondly down at him with hearts in his eyes. Tyler smiled back, pecked Jamie on the tip of his nose, and turned around to lift the shoulder guard from the bed. 

“Well, with the right incentive, I supposed anything is possible.” Jamie’s smile turned impish, “And hey, I’ll never have to shop for another costume again!”

Tyler groaned and rolled his eyes ostentatiously. “Maybe we should get through this party before you decide this is your costume of choice for the next ten years? And speaking of parties,” Tyler pushed Jamie toward the door, “It’s time to go!”

***

The party was fun, as always, once Jamie got over the initial round of teasing comments about his “manly legs.” Several of the wives came to his defense which he wasn’t sure actually helped his cause. Grabbing a beer, he retreated to the rec room. Earlier the kids had been bobbing for apples, but now the rookies seemed to be playing a drinking game involving apples and a tub full of something that definitely wasn’t water. He wasn’t exactly sure where the tray of filled shot glasses came into it, but they seemed to be having fun.

He watched Tyler chatting with Radulov and Nichushkin who were dressed as a Cossack, complete with a fur hat, richly embroidered robe, and puffy pants and a heavily made up Matryoshka doll, respectively. Jamie thought Val’s beard was a particularly nice touch with the feminine costume. Val reached out to flip Tyler’s skirt, obviously chirping him about his costume, but Tyler retaliated by reaching out to pinch his powdered cheeks. Radu was laughing at both of them.

Jamie loved seeing Tyler like this: relaxed, playful, and happy. Tyler was in his element surrounded by laughing, talking people. It was definitely a case of opposites attracting, Jamie mused not for the first time. The more he watched, the more Jamie decided he really liked Tyler in a toga; it was a good look for him, all posh and...accessible. He imagined walking over and flipping up the back of Tyler’s skirt, bending him over the nearby sofa, and fucking into that plush ass barely covered by the short skirt of his toga. The thought curved his lips into a small smile. Or maybe he’d just push Tyler to his knees and lift his own skirt before sinking into the heat of that perfect mouth. Choices, choices.

Tyler looked up and saw Jamie staring at him from across the room. His gaze was dark and heavy, and Tyler felt it almost like a caress. With a quick smile at his teammates, he made his excuses and slipped away from the Russians, wending his way through the groups until he reached Jamie’s side. “Having fun?” Tyler asked.

“I’m going to stab the next person who makes a crack about my skirt or ‘manly legs’,” Jamie grumbled. Tyler giggled at the thought of Jamie standing over a teammate, dull-bladed sword in hand.

“What do you say we move this costume party somewhere more private?” Tyler proposed. Without bothering to answer, Jamie grabbed his arm and started towing him toward the door. “Oh, well, guess someone’s in a hurry to claim his prize.”

Jamie smirked back as he hurried past their teammates and out the front door. “I’ve been thinking about how I wanted you all evening. I’m trying to decide how I want you first.”

“First?” Tyler’s voice hitched slightly on the question.

“Oh, yes. I have such plans for you, slave.” Jamie quirked an eyebrow at Tyler. They reached the truck, and Jamie opened Tyler’s door for him. “After all, you owe me for making me go out in public dressed like this. I mean to have my revenge.” Jamie closed the door and walked around to the driver’s seat.

Getting in, he settled his hand on Tyler’s knee. “Take off the loincloth.” The command was a dark purr, and Tyler shivered as Jamie’s words registered.

Tyler hesitated. “Here? In the truck?”

“Oh, yes,” Jamie drawled. Tyler wiggled around, trying to undo the lacings that held everything in place. With a quick shimmy, Tyler slid the garment off and held it up for Jamie’s inspection before letting it fall to the floor. “Good,” Jamie praised as he started the truck.

Anticipation about what would happen next filled Tyler, but he didn’t have long to wait. As soon as they hit the highway, Jamie’s hand went back to his knee, sliding the skirt of his toga ever higher. Slipping it up and over Tyler’s cock, Jamie settled a large, warm hand over Tyler’s cock and balls. “I’m going to have such fun with you tonight, babe. Going to make you whimper and cry and then I’m going to bury myself balls deep in that tempting little ass of yours.” Tyler’s cock jumped at the image Jamie’s words conjured.

“Oh, fuck yeah, Jamie. I want that,” Tyler moaned.

“Good boy. But first, I think I want to play with you. Now sit still.” In between turns and lane changes, Jamie continued to stroke and pet Tyler’s cock until it was hard. Tyler was glad they didn’t live any further away because he was a mess by the time they arrived back at Jamie’s house.

As Jamie pulled into the garage and closed the door behind him, he gave Tyler’s cock one final tug. “Now slave, I think I’ve decided to start with a bath. Go ahead and get that started, and I’ll be up shortly. I expect you to attend me, so don’t go too far.”

Tyler’s cheeks were aflame. The way that Jamie was talking to him, giving him commands and calling him “slave” was enough to make Tyler feel weak in the knees. As he prepared to leave, he felt a hand lift his skirt all the way up and give one of his bare asscheeks a proprietary squeeze. Tyler turned around to see Jamie with a smug smile on his face. “That ass is mine,” he said in that sexy, breathless drawl of his. “All that silky soft, ivory skin…. Did they bathe you in milk and honey before bringing you to me?”

Tyler blushed even more fiercely, color spreading down his neck. “Oh, I…. Yes, everyday since my capture, they made sure that I would be be as pleasing as possible to present to the gladiator with the most wins this year; _you_.” Tyler’s head bowed modestly. “I’m your prize for that victory, all yours...to do with as you please.” Tyler’s words faltered. He was too turned on, burning from the inside out as he fully embraced his new identity. Jamie groaned and drew Tyler closer with a muscular arm looped around his waist that brought Tyler’s back flush against his armoured chest. Jamie was clearly just as turned on by this scenario as he was, his possessive urges no doubt raging. 

“Yes,” Jamie purred right into Tyler’s ear. “I’ve heard all about you. They told me that you’ve been trained to give ultimate pleasure, only waiting for a man’s touch to...blossom.” His voice had a deeper timbre and Tyler’s senses were roused, another of his fantasies flaring to the surface. “Now, go get my bath ready, beautiful slave.” Jamie let him go with a small smack on the ass to encourage speed. Tyler hurried inside the house and up the stairs to the bathroom. 

As soon as Tyler entered the bathroom, he walked to the claw-footed bathtub in the middle of the room and turned on the faucet to hot water. Tyler loved this tub; it was large enough to accommodate men of their size yet it was romantic, stylish and totally in place in their luxurious bathroom. Tyler dug around under the sink until he found some bath salts Candace had given him for Christmas after first seeing the tub. He wasn’t sure how much to put in, so he threw in a generous handful. They smelled good, so Tyler threw in another handful for good measure.

Relocating the stack of towels that usually sat on a chair in the corner, Tyler pulled the chair closer to the bath. He piled the towels nearby and added a couple washcloths to the pile. Heat rose from the tub, and a pleasantly scented fog thickened the air.

The relaxing atmosphere and the sound of water helped reduce Tyler’s excitement only a little; he couldn’t wait for his gorgeous Jamie to come striding through the haze, tall and imposing, filling up the whole space with his mere presence. Tyler fidgeted with the bottom of his toga, anticipation crawling underneath his skin.

The door opened, and the star of every single one of Tyler’s fantasies strode in. Jamie had taken off his armour and leather skirt. All he had left were his knee high Roman sandals, and...Tyler’s heart missed a beat, and his jaw dropped...the loincloth. He couldn’t believe his eyes; Jamie had never looked this fucking irresistible! He looked like a Roman sculpture come to life; he was pure masculinity, massive and thick in all the right places. Tyler wanted to worship every glorious inch of him. Best of all, Jamie had _that_ look on his face; that smug, confident look that Tyler loved so much.

“Have you never seen a half-naked man before?” Jamie teased, playing along with their scenario, chuckling a bit at Tyler’s awestruck expression. Tyler’s expressive eyebrows shot up to his forehead, and he blinked a few times; it was absolutely precious, and Jamie just wanted to kiss him silly. 

“Of course, my champion. I’ve seen plenty of naked men but…. A god the likes of you, I haven’t,” Tyler said, swallowing the excess saliva that had gathered in his mouth as he took in the way Jamie’s body was covered with a light sheen of sweat that made it look as if he truly was coming back from a well deserved victory. Tyler’s eyes drifted down Jamie’s abs and followed the dark happy trail disappearing underneath the leather loincloth. 

Jamie smiled seductively and lifted one leg to the side of the tub so that he could undo the clasp of his sandal. Tyler shook himself and dropped to his knees beside Jamie’s raised thigh. “Allow me, master.” Jamie leaned back to allow Tyler to reach the laces. Tyler slowly unwound them, rubbing his thumbs over the faint lines left on Jamie’s calf. When the first sandal was gone, Jamie removed his foot and replaced it with the other, coincidentally leaving Tyler staring at the small piece of fabric that was all that separated him from Jamie’s groin. Tyler sucked in a sharp breath and concentrated on unlacing and removing the other sandal.

Tyler couldn’t help himself; he trailed his hand up from Jamie’s calf and kept going. His fingers slid through the dusting of dark hair, up over his muscle-corded thigh. He licked his lips and reached to grasp Jamie’s asscheek, massaging and feeling soft skin over taut muscles.

Jamie’s breath caught, and he grabbed Tyler’s wrist. “Enough slave! I believe you’re here for my pleasure, not the other way around. Now, finish undressing me,” he ordered, voice low and authoritative. Jamie lowered his leg so that he now was standing squarely in front of Tyler. Tyler blushed, lowering his eyes, but reached for the ties that held the loincloth in place. Tyler’s eyes were riveted on Jamie’s crotch as he peeled the leather flap away from his skin.

Tyler licked his lips reflexively. Jet black hair fanned across Jamie’s groin. His fat cock was already half hard, the dark pink head peeking through the foreskin. His balls, the skin still soft and loose, hung heavily below. It made Tyler’s mouth water with want. He pressed closer, inhaling the scent of Jamie’s musk. Tyler’s own cock hardened in reaction to the sight and smell of Jamie’s virility. “You surely have been blessed by the gods,” Tyler husked, tentatively moving his hand toward Jamie’s cock. Again, Jamie grasped his wrist, stopping his movement.

“You are one very eager and handsy slave, aren’t you?” Jamie taunted, tone condescending. It made something hot twist inside Tyler’s stomach. “I have been generously blessed by the gods as you’ll know intimately by the end of the night.” Tyler shivered at the implications. “But before any of that happens, I believe I requested a bath.” 

Arching one dark brow at the man kneeling at his feet, Jamie stepped into the steaming bath, hissing slightly at the heat. He lowered himself slowly before settling back with a long sigh. He spread his arms on each side of the tub and stretched out his legs before closing his eyes. “You were trained in the proper way to attend a bath, weren’t you?”

“Of course, master,” Tyler said, scrambling to recover from his stupor. He grabbed a washcloth, dunked it in the water, and used the bar of soap to quickly start working up a lather. When he was satisfied that the cloth was soapy enough, he reached out and placed it against Jamie’s pec, rubbing in slow circles until every inch of skin was covered with creamy lather. Jamie’s hiss when he scraped the edge of a nail over a tiny pink nipple brought a faint smile to Tyler’s face. He scrubbed the fabric over it several times before drifting over to wash the other pec and repeat the process on the second nipple.

He continued up and over Jamie’s shoulders and down his powerful arms, coating everything with a slick of soap before setting aside the first cloth and wetting a second. He used it to rinse everything he’d just soaped, again paying extra attention to Jamie’s nipples. He looked up to see Jamie watching him, amused at his antics.

“They’re not going to come off no matter how much you scrub at them,” Jamie teased, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Tyler giggled. “You never can be too sure, master. It’s important to be thorough. Now lean forward so I can wash your back.” 

“Cheeky slave,” Jamie faux grumbled as he complied with Tyler’s request. Tyler soaped and rinsed, his hands circling the heavy muscles of Jamie’s shoulders lovingly. 

“Now slide forward, and tilt your head back; I want to wash your hair.” Jamie sighed softly. He loved having his hair washed; it was such a decadent pleasure and one they seldom had time to indulge. He slid forward, folding his legs until he was sitting in the middle of the tub, then tilted his head back and closed his eyes. 

Tyler stood and grabbed the hand-held sprayer attachment, placing a hand over Jamie’s forehead to make sure he didn’t get any water in Jamie’s eyes. He carefully soaked Jamie’s dark hair, watching as it went even darker and seal sleek. Setting aside the sprayer, he poured some shampoo into his hands and gently massaged it into Jamie’s hair. He spent long moments massaging Jamie’s scalp, easing the tension held there. When Jamie was relaxed and practically purring, Tyler grabbed the sprayer again and rinsed the suds from his locks. 

“Mmm, very nice, slave,” Jamie sighed blissfully.

“When you’re ready, master, if you could stand, I need to finish washing you,” Tyler told him. Jamie heaved a sigh but stood slowly, water sheeting over his abs and groin. 

Jamie’s gaze fell on Tyler, standing by the bath in his little white toga, face flushed a soft pink, golden brown hair curling around his forehead due to the humidity in the bathroom. His laurels had slipped slightly, making him look a little bit like an angel with an off-center halo. Jamie truly felt like he’d won a prize. 

Tyler picked up the soapy cloth and ran it over Jamie’s stomach and hips before trailing down his thighs and over his balls. Wrapping the cloth around the shaft, Tyler stroked Jamie’s softened cock until it stirred with interest. Sliding the sudsy cloth lower, Tyler cupped Jamie’s balls and swiped over his taint and back to his hole, grazing it with the cloth before sliding down Jamie’s inner thighs. He repeated the pattern with his rinsing cloth, lingering over Jamie’s hardened cock. Tyler gently pulled the foreskin all the way back, freeing the flared head.

Tyler caressed his cockhead, circling his palm over it to clean it. Jamie’s cock twitched under Tyler’s skilled ministrations; the feel of those dexterous hands, covered in hockey calluses teasing him so intimately never failed to rile him up. Tyler, intensely focused on his task, kept licking his lips and biting the very tip of his tongue. “I think I’m clean enough, slave. It’s time to move on to the rest of the evening’s activities.” Tyler let go of Jamie’s gorgeous cock, now fully hard with veins pulsing on the underside, and grabbed a towel. He handed it to Jamie as he stepped out of the bath.

“I’m at your service, master,” Tyler said, holding Jamie’s penetrating gaze before looking down to see his own cock tenting the front of his toga. Jamie’s eyes also caught on that delightful detail, and he stepped closer to Tyler until he could sneak a hand underneath Tyler’s skirt. The toga lifted with the movement of Jamie’s hand, exposing Tyler’s rosy cock and the heavy sack below.

A satisfied smile stretched Jamie’s generous lips; he enjoyed the power he held over Tyler’s pleasure. He trailed two of his thick fingers behind Tyler’s balls and pressed on Tyler’s hole, causing a small “Oh!” of surprise to escape Tyler’s lips. Jamie’s smile turned secretive, pleased; he could definitely work with this.

With a sharp tap to Tyler’s ass, he urged them toward the bedroom. Dropping his towel, he strode naked into the room behind Tyler. A firm hand on Tyler’s shoulder stopped him in the middle of the room, and Jamie closed the distance until Tyler’s back was pressed to his front. “Before I claim my prize tonight, I think an inspection is in order.” Jamie slowly circled Tyler, his hand tracing idly over the rope that served as Tyler’s belt.

Tyler felt his stomach swoop and his skin flush at the thought of being inspected like a piece of meat. It reinforced Tyler’s submissive role in this little drama in a way few other things could. He felt himself sink into a different headspace, pliant and eager to please. He turned around to look Jamie in the eye. “Of course, master. Whatever you desire.” Under Jamie’s heated stare, Tyler reached up to unclasp the buckles at his shoulders and let the toga fall to his waist.

Jamie paused to admire his slave. He was all creamy skin and black ink, his newest chest tattoo emphasizing the dark pink of his right nipple. Jamie reached out to pinch it, eliciting a broken moan from Tyler. “Hmm, very nice. Keep going,” Jamie hummed. He prowled around Tyler slowly until his breath tickled the back of Tyler’s neck.

Tyler shivered. The feel of a predator breathing against his neck sent a fresh crop of goosebumps down his spine. “As you wish, master.” A quick twist of his wrist and the belt opened, the toga falling away to reveal Tyler in all his naked splendor, nothing hiding his chiseled body from Jamie’s ravenous gaze. He was hard and aching, his cock rising to brush against his abs, thin trails of precome catching in his golden pubic hair. The mind games were turning him on tremendously. 

Jamie continued to circle him slowly. “Very nice indeed. Hands behind your neck, slave,” Jamie ordered. Tyler complied hastily, instinctively spreading his legs a bit and arching his back slightly. His stance pushed his ass out and left his tightly drawn balls peeking from between his sculpted legs. 

Standing in front of Tyler again, Jamie wrapped his hand around Tyler’s cock and jacked it slowly from root to tip. Tyler moaned softly; Jamie’s casual handling of his body was working him up, and despite the fact that it made him feel vulnerable and exposed, he loved being the focus of Jamie’s intimate inspection. He was so excited that his cock jumped in Jamie’s roughly calloused hand. He felt a bit of delicious shame lodge in his chest. Jamie chuckled knowingly, giving a couple more firm tugs before releasing Tyler’s cock to bounce back against his stomach.

Continuing his inspection, Jamie walked around to Tyler’s backside. Tyler had to resist the impulse to turn and keep the predator in sight. Jamie’s huge hands reached out to grasp his asscheeks, weighing and kneading them like he might a melon. 

Kneeling behind Tyler, Jamie placed a sucking kiss on the lush cheek. “Mmm, delicious.” A small nip caused Tyler to flex his ass. Jamie pulled the round mounds apart, inspecting the tiny, puckered hole. He blew a puff of cool air over it, watching it tighten with no small amount of delight. Jamie extended a finger and caressed the pink line down his lover’s taint; Tyler visibly shook at the touch.

Jamie licked his finger and rubbed it over the little rosette. Tyler moaned helplessly, the sensation shocking and so arousing. “You’re so fucking gorgeous and sensitive,” Jamie praised. He tapped lightly at the pucker, pressing until it gave way. “So, very nice and tight,” he observed as he continued to tease Tyler’s hole. “Have your former masters given me a virgin?” Jamie’s cock throbbed at the thought of ravishing a “virgin” Tyler. The memory of their first time together, when he had claimed Tyler’s virginity, never failed to stir something deeply possessive and lustful in Jamie, and he wasn’t at all adverse to reliving the experience. 

“Yes, master. They thought your victory worthy of something pure and unspoiled by other hands.” Tyler’s voice was breathy and faint.

Jamie’s cock throbbed insistantly, and he decided that he’d tormented Tyler enough. He released Tyler’s asscheeks, watching with heavy-lidded eyes as they bounced back into place. He stood, tracing the curve in Tyler’s back, slightly sweaty from the heat of the bathroom and his growing arousal. Jamie moved to stand in front of him and rubbed circles against Tyler’s stomach, loving how he moaned and his abs clenched. He admired the expression on Tyler’s face; cheeks their trademark rose, lips softly parted, eyes pleading underneath straight eyebrows knitted toward the middle. 

Jamie bent slightly to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, and they both moaned into it, beards scraping against each other. Jamie trailed a flurry of kisses up the side of Tyler’s neck before pulling away to look at his flawless face. The button tip of Tyler’s nose was bright pink, and Jamie flicked his finger over it. “Well, you’re in luck. I think I’m in the mood to do a little despoiling.” Jamie growled. “I’ll be your first and only.”

Tyler felt like he was going up in flames, the blood rushing to his cheeks as Jamie played along with his fantasy. Jamie’s filthy words, and the way his hands looped around to grope and hold his ass made him feel utterly possessed. Jamie brought their hard cocks flush against each other. Tyler whimpered, weak in the knees. “Oh, yes! I’m all yours, master.” Tyler couldn’t resist adding a little shimmy of hips, “And I’m aching for your cock.” Tyler felt absolutely slutty saying it aloud, but he desperately wanted Jamie to fuck and fill him. He was practically panting for it. 

Tyler’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, and Jamie couldn’t resist laying a hand at the base of his long neck. “You’ll love it, won’t you? You’re such a little slut. You were meant to enjoy a man’s touch.” Tyler nodded eagerly. Jamie’s hands traveled down to cup Tyler’s pecs and then continued their exploration up to his flexed biceps. “My gorgeous pleasure slave.” Jamie palmed the bulging muscles before caressing Tyler’s sides all the way down, following the “v” of Tyler’s abs, tracing the navel with his thumbs, and finally wrapping his hand around Tyler’s flushed cock.

“Ahhh!” Tyler moaned, shuddering violently as the ensuing tugs almost did him in. Biting his lip, he watched as Jamie’s large hand dwarfed his cock, making it look almost delicate. “Master! Please, I’m so close,” Tyler panted. 

“Hmh, is that so?” Jamie taunted, gently rolling Tyler’s balls in his hand. “I think I’d like to feel your talented hands on me once again. I’m still sore from that fight, you see.” Jamie paused, moving his hands away entirely. “A massage would do me good.” 

“Really?!” Tyler groaned in frustration. Jamie might be taking this whole “master” thing too far. Tyler wanted to be fucked, and he wanted to be fucked now! At Jamie’s raised eyebrow and cold look, Tyler immediately moderated his tone. “I mean, of course, master. Anything you desire. Permission to get the massage oil?” Jamie cupped Tyler’s jaw in his hands and tilted his head back for a devouring kiss. Tyler was breathless when Jamie finally released him. 

“Get the oil, slave. And if you can’t control your cheeky tongue, I’ll take it out on your ass.”

While Tyler rummaged through drawers, Jamie settled on the bed, lying on his stomach with a pillow squeezed underneath his chest so that he could breathe freely without having his face pressed in the mattress. He wiggled his hips searching for a position that didn’t put too much pressure on his erection. He was deeply aroused, but he knew that if he could wait a little longer, draw out their game, it would increase their pleasure tremendously.

Tyler finally found a bottle of oil. Turning back to the bed, he surveyed the erotic picture Jamie made sprawled naked across the bed. The dark hair covering his head, the shoulders ripped from hours of weightlifting, the tightly muscled hockey ass, the powerful thighs and legs sculpted by hours of skating, the long pale feet; he was Tyler’s definition of masculine perfection. And all of that was his! He licked his lips and gave his cock a quick stroke. Smirking to himself, Tyler decided he’d make this the sexiest and _quickest_ massage in the history of massages. He crawled across the bed, finally straddling Jamie’s thighs.

“You may begin.” Jamie waved his hand languidly.

Tyler stifled his snort and poured oil generously over Jamie’s broad back and down over his curvy ass. Tyler tossed the bottle aside and immediately began smoothing the oil into Jamie’s skin. Leaning forward, Tyler dug his fingers into the trapezius muscles of Jamie’s shoulders, pulling a blissful moan from Jamie in the process. Tyler rocked back on his knees so that he could apply a bit of pressure at the base of Jamie’s spine, pressing his thumbs against the dimple above Jamie’s ass. 

Feeling daring, Tyler moved his hands lower yet. Reaching Jamie’s ass, he kneaded firmly, gripping then easing, over and over. He couldn’t resist running one slick finger through Jamie’s crease in teasing imitation of Jamie’s early inspection.

Jamie turned to look over his shoulder. “Tyler,” Jamie growled, the warning clear in his voice.

Tyler smiled angelically. “Yes, master. Moving on….” Tyler slid his hands up and over Jamie’s back and onto his shoulders again. But instead of shifting his position to stay above Jamie, Tyler leaned into Jamie’s back, his chest pressing lightly against Jamie’s shoulders, his stomach brushing Jamie’s lower back, and his cock sliding over the mounds of Jamie’s ass, naturally settling into the crease. Tyler couldn’t hold back his moan. “Fuck, Jamie! So good!” Tyler continued to rock back and forth slowly, pressing and rubbing until they were both covered in a fine sheen of oil and slid together easily.

“Cheeky brat,” Jamie twisted suddenly rolling them over until Tyler was under him. “Too impatient for your own good.” Jamie settled himself between Tyler’s thighs and began thrusting, grinding their erections against each other, causing them both to groan.

“No! I’m not done with you yet!” Tyler exclaimed. He wrapped his powerful thighs around Jamie’s waist, using the element of surprise to roll Jamie back against the mattress. Tyler was back on top, and he couldn’t suppress the cheeky grin that bloomed on his lips. Jamie looked flustered, reaching for Tyler’s waist as he prepared to roll them once again. Tyler quickly reached for the bottle of oil, lying in a tangle of bedsheets, and uncapped it. He squeezed a generous amount right in the middle of Jamie’s chest. “You were the one who wanted a massage, remember?”

“Damn it, Tyler….” Jamie’s voice faded as Tyler rubbed the oil over his pecs, contouring them appreciatively. His hands felt like fire on Jamie’s skin; he was so worked up already. As if that wasn’t enough, Tyler looked like a debauched cherub, ivory skin flushed in all the right places, mischievous grin lighting his face, golden laurels askew amidst his curls, and hard cock pointing out in front of him.

Tyler scratched slender fingers through Jamie’s chest hair before letting his hands travel further down. “Mmh, Jam...um...master,” Tyler hummed. “I love how hairy you are.” Tyler oiled Jamie’s abs, wiggling a teasing finger into his belly button. Jamie groaned and tensed a bit, the tip of his ears reddening. “Are my compliments embarrassing you, gladiator?” Tyler teased, feeling empowered as Jamie’s massive cock twitched below his hands. “So thick and strong everywhere like a stallion.” He reached between Jamie’s thighs to gently grasp his cock, spreading the slick oil up and down its length. “Hung like one too.” 

“You flatter me.” Jamie’s voice was strained. Every pull of Tyler’s hand on his dick was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Tyler’s lusty compliments stroked Jamie’s ego and added to his arousal. He had to take Tyler now or else this was going to end way sooner than they both wanted. Jamie looked down to watch his glistening cock fucking into Tyler’s fist. Tyler had a coy smile on his lips, and Jamie wanted to drive into that tight ass and mercilessly pound it off his face. “Enough, slave! I’m more than ready to fuck your sweet ass.” 

Tyler shivered, reluctantly letting go of Jamie’s cock as soon as he heard the command. Jamie’s cock fell heavily to his stomach, obscenely hard and looking more than capable of ravishing him. “I, uh, how do you want me?” Tyler asked, batting his eyelashes.

“On all fours,” Jamie growled. He steadied Tyler with firm hands on his hips as Tyler shifted off his lap. Tyler didn’t waste a second positioning himself as Jamie requested, facing the foot of the bed and presenting his lush ass to Jamie. Tyler’s ball sack and erect cock hung between his legs as he spread his knees. Jamie watched lustfully as a drop of clear fluid oozed from the head onto the bed sheets below. 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Jamie husked, scooting closer to Tyler and reaching for his asscheeks with hungry hands. He palmed and squeezed them which made Tyler’s legs quiver. As Jamie spread Tyler’s cheeks, his tiny hole winked at him. “So eager to be fucked and filled, huh?”

Tyler nearly swooned. Jamie was being so cruel to him. “Y-yes, please, give it to me, master.” Teasing Jamie had turned him into a sweltering mess, and now his cock throbbed, desperate for some relief. Tyler peeked over his shoulder; the way Jamie looked, so big and dominant behind him, pushed all of his buttons.

Grabbing the bottle of oil, Jamie quickly slicked a finger before sliding it home, deep into Tyler’s ass. Tyler’s breath hissed out at the sudden intrusion, his cock jerking as Jamie’s finger nudged his sweet spot. Without missing a beat Jamie withdrew, immediately pushing back with two fingers. Tyler couldn’t resist squirming at the feeling of fullness. Jamie scissored his fingers, giving Tyler no time to adjust. Jamie’s fingers were long and thick, and Tyler’s rim throbbed with the stretch already. 

“Well, slave, virgin or not, I’m not in the mood for a slow deflowering tonight. I’ve earned my reward and I mean to take my pleasure exactly as I want it.” Jamie punctuated each word with a thrust of his fingers. Tyler panted and squirmed under the onslaught, much like the virgin he was pretending to be. His toes curled, and his hands fisted the sheets helplessly. 

“Yes, master. Use me however you want.” A third finger breached his entrance on the last word, causing his voice to rise. Tyler refused to think of it as a squeak.

“Mm, I most certainly will.” Jamie curled his fingers, brushing them lightly over Tyler’s prostate. He loved playing with Tyler like this. Oil traveled down Tyler’s taint and over his balls, leaking from his hole with each sloppy thrust of Jamie’s fingers. “Look at you, all ripe and dripping wet for my cock.”

“Oh, fuck! ‘S good!” Tyler arced into the touch, instinctively rolling his hips to get more of the sensation. He reached for his much neglected cock—just needing a few good strokes—but Jamie’s growl aborted the move.

“That’s mine, slave. If I want you to play with it, I’ll give you the order, otherwise, keep your hands on the bed.” Jamie twisted his fingers, emphasizing the point.

“I’m so close, Jam-, uh, master. I just need….” Tyler whined as Jamie withdrew his fingers entirely.

“I know what you need, but you’ll wait until I give it to you.” Jamie made a show of grabbing the bottle of oil and slowly slicking up his own cock. He pumped his erection into his own hand, eyes closing as he savored the sensation.

Tyler shivered as Jamie bent over him, oiled skin sliding smoothly over his own. Jamie’s slick chest slid down his back, pressing his upper body lower into the bed until he had to turn his face so that he could breathe. Jamie’s weight surrounded him, thrilling him, even as it caged him. Jamie’s cock slipped between Tyler’s thighs, grazing his balls before rubbing against his own. “Fuck, Jamie, no more teasing,” Tyler begged breathlessly.

“No, no more teasing.” Jamie rocked back and grabbed his cock, positioning it at Tyler’s entrance. With a firm push, he thrust smoothly into Tyler’s well-oiled asshole. 

“Ah, god!” Tyler whimpered. The sensation of being entered and filled to the limit of bearable was always a sensual shock. His breath caught as Jamie’s arm snaked under his and over his chest, his hand coming to rest at the join of neck and shoulder in a modified wrestling hold. A steady pressure pulled him up and back until only his fingertips were left on the bed. His back was pulled into a tight bow, his ass pushed tight against Jamie’s groin.

Tyler imagined they looked like Greek wrestlers of old. Both men slick and shiny with oil, the victorious wrestler putting the loser into a submission hold designed to reinforce their positions. He wondered if they’d been as hard and horny as he was and if the victor’s cock had been as relentless as Jamie’s. A sharp thrust of Jamie’s cock ripped all thoughts of the ancients away.

“Look at you,” Jamie purred into his ear. “So. Fucking. Beautiful.” He punctuated each word with a small thrust. Tyler shivered, helpless in Jamie’s rock hard hold. “Yeah, I know what you want. What you’ve been asking for all night.” He used his free arm to wrap around Tyler’s waist, thrusting in, then grinding hard. “And I’m definitely going to give it to you.” Their slick bodies rocked together before gliding apart. “Your first orgasm by a man’s hand,” Jamie whispered hotly right into Tyler’s ear.

“Fuck, yeah! All yours. Use me. Wanna come for you, master! Please!” Tyler’s breathless pleas spurred Jamie on, and he pistoned several savage strokes right into Tyler’s prostate. “Jam-ie!” Tyler’s voice broke on the cry. Sweat matted his curls to his temples, and Jamie couldn’t resist placing a small kiss there.

Deciding that Tyler had waited long enough, Jamie grabbed his cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts. Tyler hung helplessly in Jamie’s hold, back arched, hips caught between the urge to thrust forward into Jamie’s hand or back onto his cock. He was totally at Jamie’s mercy, and the thought pushed him to the tipping point.

“Jamie, gonna come. Can’t! Need!”

“I got you.” Jamie tightened his grip on Tyler’s cock and fucked into him with all the strength in his powerful thighs. “Come for me, Seggy. Want you to.”

“Unh!” Tyler groaned harshly as he tipped over the edge, tightening spasmodically on Jamie’s cock. With half focused eyes, he watched his cock, the tip bright red, peeking through Jamie’s fist, spurting long strings of come down his knuckles and onto the bed sheets. He felt wrecked, heart beating frantically and breath coming in short pants.

“So good for me, Tyler,” Jamie rasped as he continued to fuck into Tyler’s ass. Tyler sagged as the last of his orgasm faded. Jamie relaxed his hold, letting Tyler settle his chest on the bed even as his hold on his hips tightened, white finger marks blooming on Tyler’s overheated skin. “So beautiful and perfect and just fucking love you so much!” Jamie came with a shout, pumping his seed into Tyler’s tight ass. 

Tyler drifted for a while, high on the endorphins of his release. The sex had been primal and Tyler felt absolutely conquered. When Jamie pulled out, releasing his hold on his hips, Tyler couldn’t help his startled exclamation. “Oh! Fuck! Jamie!” Jamie’s big cock pulled out with a wet “pop”, and Tyler blushed fiercely despite himself.

Jamie felt something proud and satisfied twist in his stomach as he took in the sight of his seed, white and thick, leaking down Tyler’s flushed taint to his balls. He pressed gently on Tyler’s hole with the tip of his index finger, just to make him squirm. Tyler flopped onto his back, completely spent and looked up at Jamie with soft caramel brown eyes. Jamie smiled smugly. 

Tyler’s laurels had fallen onto the bed, and Jamie scooped them up, settling them on his own head. “Mmh,” Jamie purred, amusement thick in his voice. “Who’s the victor now, huh? I totally conquered your virgin ass.” 

Tyler couldn’t suppress the huff that came out of his mouth. “Jamie! Give those back to me; they’re mine!” Tyler rose to his knees, reaching for the golden laurels now sitting on Jamie’s head. The laurels did look good on that full mane of dark hair, but there was no way he was letting Jamie get away with this bullshit.

“ _I’m_ the victor!” Jamie taunted, wrapping Tyler into a bear hug when he tried to sluggishly lunge at him. Tyler debated struggling, but decided he was content to be a prisoner in Jamie’s powerful embrace. Instead, he settled for cupping Jamie’s spent cock, still all warm and wet with come, and capturing his plush lips in a lazy kiss at the same time. Jamie groaned, retaliating by squeezing Tyler tighter.

“You might have forced me into submission, gladiator, but _I’m_ the one who milked that cock dry,” Tyler informed him pertly. “My virgin ass wins, so give my laurels back.” 

At Tyler’s haughty expression, Jamie couldn’t help but laugh like a dork. On that basis, he was willing to concede Tyler was the one who deserved the “crown”. He let go of him and placed the laurels back on his head. “There you go. Are you happy now, my prince?” Jamie teased. This earned him a dopey smile from Tyler, dimples flashing, and a sassy little sway of his head. “But,” Jamie qualified, “I think maybe a rematch is in order.”

Tyler pouted for a minute before brightening. “Only if you wear the costume again.”

Jamie groaned. He was pretty sure that he’d end up wearing the costume again, but he refused to give in without at least a little protest. “Maybe,” he drawled slowly, “but only if you promise to make it worth my while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave us your thoughts and feelings if you enjoyed this wild ride!! <3 We will reply to all of your beautiful comments! Do you all think that Jamie is _the_ sexiest gladiator ever? And Tyler the most gorgeous and devoted lover?


End file.
